The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emitting diode (LED) lighting devices provide the advantages of low power consumption and long service life. Thus, LED lighting devices may be used as general lighting equipment to replace, for example, fluorescent lamps, bulbs, halogen lamps, and the like.